Carvedilol is a beta blocking agent which also has vasodilator properties, and has potential effectiveness in heart failure, it is the purpose of this study to test this hypothesis in a double-blinded, randomized, fashion. Following the screening the patients will receive 2 wks of open label low dose carvedilol. If this is tolerated they would be put on carvedilol or a placebo and followed for 6 mths by history, a physical exam, and objective heart failure testing.